


The Dragon Princess and the Dragon Knight

by Spellbinding



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion to The Dragon Princess's Shining Treasure for the more explicit side of Corrin and Scarlet's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet gets distracted on the battlefield by her gay thoughts of Corrin, and decides to do something about it.

The knights of Cheve were a mighty force. Many powerful fighters stood in their ranks, and none mightier than their leader, Scarlet. The wyvern rider would fearlessly battle to her last breath for what she believed in, bringing down an intimidating force from the sky. She once thought that the only thing that would ever stop her was death. However...after joining a new force to fight against Garon's tyranny, she had learned of a weakness she had, one that she never expected. More surprising than that, the thing that made her weak was something she would never give up and would protect with her life.

Corrin. Supposedly a member of Garon's own royal family, rebelling against him. But the princess's leadership and defiance of Garon weren't what made Scarlet falter. No, in spite of that strong will, what made Scarlet unable to resist was how cute and awkwardly charming her girlfriend was. The way she would get flustered, her enthusiastic encouragement, her stammered compliments...it all made Scarlet's heart melt and put a smile on her face. When the royal had confessed that she had feelings for Scarlet to match her own, the knight's heart was set aflutter and she was so happy to be with her.

However, as Scarlet thought about how adorable her sweet princess was, something more stirred within her. She shook her head, not wanting to be distracted by these thoughts again. Her eyes darting to refocus on the world around her, she abruptly had to spur her wyvern quickly, blocking an attack from landing on her sweetheart. She panted heavily, relieved her darling was safe. After seeing the enemy fall back from further attack, she turned to the princess. And there was her lovely face, grinning up at Scarlet with her bright, dragon-fanged smile. "Thanks, Scar!" The nickname made her face redden, flustered and overcome with passion at the way her companion would use a cute nickname even on the field of battle. Only she could be that innocent. "Y-yer welcome!" She flew back into her defensive position, avoiding staring at Corrin for any longer.

Now Corrin went forward in retaliation. As she charged, Scarlet couldn't help watch her girlfriend's graceful strike with the sword... the elegant sweep of her blade, with her lithe, beautiful form. It was incredible to watch. And as she lunged for the finish...her cape fluttered upwards in the wind, and Scarlet could see the way her armor curved over her body, holding to her hips and torso, but what caught the knight's interest in particular...was the curve of her rear, as it protruded in her strike.

Catching herself, Scarlet slapped her own heated face. It had only been an instant, and it was a completely natural way to attack. But her eyes had locked onto how she looked in that pose. She felt ashamed and frustrated by herself. This was no time to think like that at all! Corrin leapt back into her standby position, having finished the foe. She gave a smile over her shoulder at Scarlet, who nervously grinned back in approval. She desperately wanted better control of herself. She gripped the reins tight in her hands, devoting all her willpower to focusing at the current battle.

After combat had concluded, the army returned to the otherworldly castle where Corrin's forces resided. The couple had separated, so Scarlet went looking for Corrin after returning her wyvern to the stables with a bit of affectionate petting. She spotted the silver-haired princess walking along the wall on her usual rounds. The knight quickly made her way over to her girlfriend, unsure of any plan of approach. When she got to Corrin, she placed an open hand on the wall with a strong, forceful smack. She looked down at the shorter girl with a confident grin, and Corrin looked back up at her with her cute face and bright eyes and flustered red cheeks. "Uh. Um. Hi, sweetie!" Corrin placed her back to the wall, intimidated by her powerful partner. "Hey." she replied, in sort of a growl. She hoped it wasn't scaring her. "I, uh...need to talk to ya about something, precious." She wasn't even certain what she wanted to talk about, she just needed to be with Corrin alone for a bit.

Sweating nervously, Corrin nodded. "I-In private?" Scarlet backed up, seeing something resembling distress on her girlfriend's face. "Yeah, uh...if ya have time." Corrin gave an affirmative shake of her head. "Lead the way." Scarlet did as commanded, bringing the princess to her own quarters. She looked around as they walked, hoping no one would see the two of them. She wasn't sure why, their relationship wasn't a secret, she just...wanted only Corrin to know this meeting.

The two were alone in Scarlet's quarters. It was less furnished than Corrin's, but the sparkling decor made up for it. "Well, uh...make yourself comfortable, I guess..." Scarlet turned and began removing her armor. She liked giving Corrin a view of her back as she took it off. It was frustrating, though...she'd gotten her here, and now she had no idea what she wanted to say to her, or what she wanted to do...her feelings were all confused and out of order. What should she say? Did she want to admit to her moment of weakness on the battlefield? Did she want another moment like that? Her questions were interrupted by Corrin's voice behind her, giving a gentle gasp. "S-Scar...?"

After a moment of realization, Scarlet froze. In her distraction, she had forgotten about Corrin being there...and had begun pulling off her undershirt, revealing the back of her underwear in front of Corrin. She went red. "Uh, I can explain! I'm sorry!" she stammered out, turning to Corrin and waving her hands about, letting the shirt drop to the floor. Corrin's face went crimson as she stared at Scarlet now, looking up at her face, trying and failing to avoid gazing upon her chest. "I...wow...you're so...you look incredible, Scarlet..." The knight's flailing attempts to excuse herself were cut off. "H-huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Corrin gulped. Scarlet had always brought intense feelings in her before they even got together. Her grace and poise in combat, with the strong body showing in her armor...Corrin's attention was drawn to it many times in the past. That moment where Scarlet had her backed up to the wall had excited her, Corrin's heart had been beating fast since then, and as she had followed Scarlet, she had watched the way she moved, unable to look away. Seeing her like this was too much for the princess. "I-I think you have...a nice body! And...I wouldn't mind seeing more..." she looked at the ground nervously. "I hope...I hope I don't seem shallow, or..."

A smile came across Scarlet's face. Corrin had been battling similar thoughts to her own, and now she was spilling it all in her adorable, sincere, flustered way. It inspired Scarlet and encouraged her. Now she had an idea of where to go from here. "Hey, Corrin...you're not so bad yourself." The princess looked up, and Scarlet gave her a confident wink. "Eh?" came the reply, flustered and confused. "You got a pretty dang sexy body yourself, princess. I've been eager to get a better look." Scarlet knew how to get to her girlfriend, keeping up her self-assured, teasing tone. "Why dontcha get comfy and undress, precious? No one's gonna come around here any time tonight." Corrin's face began turning brighter as Scarlet smirked. "Ya don't have to, but since ya said ya wouldn't mind..." Scarlet turned about again and began removing the clothing on her legs.

Corrin's heart rate was out of control. Scarlet was just being her cool, casual self that the princess couldn't resist, things were going faster... And now she was frozen, staring, rational thoughts leaving her as she watched her girlfriend turned around...bending over...posing provocatively, showing off her powerful hips and curved rear in the tight fabric...before pulling down her legwear, brazenly exposing her red panties over her bottom. Her jaw dropped, unable to look away, and she could tell Scarlet KNEW she wouldn't be able to take her eyes off, and that made it all the hotter...

The knight stood upright, placing her hands on her hips, looking back over her shoulder at the innocent princess, winking and flashing a brilliant smile. "Ya like that, huh, princess?" Every bit of the display exuded power and confidence, and it thoroughly overwhelmed the passion-struck dragon girl. "Whoa..." was all she could say in response. So many thoughts were whirling about in her mind now, all of them fixated on her partner and her great body. At this point, Corrin would gladly let Scarlet do anything to her, she wanted her to take charge completely... 

"Ya sure you're not hot in that?" Scarlet's remark reminded Corrin that the knight wanted her to undress too, and she complied, all in a jumble, not being as seductive or tactful as her girlfriend was. As quickly a she could, she pulled off her shirt and her pants, desperately, displaying her body in her smallclothes for her shining love. "Wh...what do you think?" She asked shyly, shuffling nervously. Scarlet turned, walking slowly toward Corrin...she had no idea what would come next, but she wouldn't resist...

Scarlet placed her arms around the shorter princess and kissed her forehead. "You look absolutely gorgeous, darling." Corrin blushed brighter. "Thanks..." Then, her sweetheart hugged her close. Corrin let out a deep breath. Scarlet was always good at bringing her calm and reassurance when she needed it...she hugged back, relaxing, giving a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. No one could be more precious and beautiful to her. Corrin's worries about her lustful thoughts being shallow melted away in the embrace...

The wyvern rider's tough hand caressed gently up and down her princess's back. Then it slowly made its way down...and Corrin gave out a small yelp as she felt a firm grip tighten upon her rear. "Ya got such a cute butt, darling..." Corrin's lip wobbled, feeling embarrassed, like she had let down her guard...Scarlet whispered in her ear, "Yer free to touch mine as much as you like, ya know..." So many times she had watched that tantalizing bottom sway back and forth as she walked, gazing at it on the seat of her wyvern, even taking long looks as Scarlet removed her armor...but this moment just made her feel awkward and more nervous, the actual opportunity to lay her hands on it making her tremble.

With trepidation, her hands slowly traveled down the woman's back, over the red panties, onto her rear... shutting her eyes, she gave a good squish with both hands. It felt firm and nice, the instant her fingers pressed into it was exhilirating. Scarlet took a sharp breath, biting her lip and tilting her head. "Mmmm... yeah, I like that." Corrin was glad she had pleased her knight, now just idly rubbing her hands over the smooth bottom, awaiting the next idea her love had.

With a brilliant grin and her face flush with arousal, Scarlet spoke. "Ah... I can't get enough of ya, precious... let's just... get naked and get in bed, ya know?" She was so straightforward about it, it made Corrin smile, nodding slowly. Separating from the embrace, the taller girl removed her top quickly, proudly smirking as she watched Corrin gape at her exposed breasts, before the princess removed her own top in return. Scarlet's eyes widened, eager to get at the royal's smooth, soft looking chest. The two then slowly removed what remained, exposing their entrances to one another, both of them slick from the sensual experience.

"Heh... Ya really are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, princess. I... hope ya don't mind me staring..." Her smile became more nervous and more caring, blushing bright. "It's just... Before we met, I'd have never thought that I'd be looking at a royal like this... So perfectly lovely..." Her compliments put a huge smile on Corrin's face. "Y-you're so incredible too... You're so strong, and cool, and tough, and hot..." She went deep red at the last part. "I... I love you so much, Scarlet..." The knight placed a hand on her silver hair, gently petting the top of her head. "I love ya too, precious. Cmere."

Scarlet fell onto her bed, pulling Corrin with her. Corrin didn't resist, happily dropping to the comfy bed with her lover. Their worries seemed so far away in this moment. The knight smiled, gently placing a hand onto the chest of her lover, rubbing over her round breast. She blushed and gently moaned at the tingling sensation from that caress, enjoying the lustful look Scarlet gave to her chest and face. The way her girlfriend showed desire and love for her body made Corrin feel beautiful. The powerful, rough hand against her sensitive skin gave her a feeling she never even knew she wanted this much. She shivered as she caressed Scarlet's side and played with her hair.

Taking inspiration from Scarlet, wanting to please and impress her love, Corrin shifted herself down a bit and leaned in, closing her eyes, and planted a kiss on top of Scarlet's breasts. The rider let out a deep breath, sounding happy. The red eyed girl felt encouraged by that noise, placing rapid smooches upon the sensitive chest, before pressing her lips on a tip and stimulating Scarlet, eliciting a loud and shameless moan. "Haaaaah... feels so gooood..." Corrin's face heated more with a wave of satisfaction mixed with arousal, creating an intense feeling in her, and she went more vigorously at her lover's chest, the softness of her chest upon her mouth was a sensation she liked.

Corrin pulled back her head when she felt satisfied from the sounds of pleasure from Scarlet. They both grinned at each other, and Scarlet planted her lips upon the top of Corrin's head. Giggling at her kiss, the princess traced a hand down her knight's body, sliding to her damp womanhood. Scarlet nodded, her hand running down between Corrin's legs. There was no hesitation from Scarlet as a rough touch went into Corrin. The initial shock set off shudders all over her, and she returned the favor after recollecting herself, delicately pushing her fingers inside her precious treasure, attempting to find precise spots that would excite Scarlet's body. She tilted her head to kiss Scarlet's freckled face again, getting more turned on as the knight continued to touch her and from seeing the wild expressions in response to these new feelings.

An impulse came over the dragon girl, filling her mind with a desire to see her precious love's face in ecstasy. Biting her lip with her fanged teeth, she pressed a finger upon Scarlet's clit. "Ahhhhh!" Scarlet cried out loudly, her eyes shutting tight, and Corrin shuddered at the expression of sudden physical pleasure upon her features. She moaned, closer and closer to her release, knowing that the mighty girl would drive her past her limit soon. Scarlet opened her eyes, gazing into her red irises with need and passion. "Y-ya ready? I am..." Corrin smiled and nodded in reply. The knight granted her princess's desire, a powerful push placed upon the clit, while her fingers moved deep within her, and Corrin curled her fingers to stimulate Scarlet too.

Flashes of white entered both their visions as the two reached their climax at once. The couple shared intense feelings of delight and release as they felt the pleasure peak. They moaned and cried out each others names, hips bucking to get more of that sensation from each other. The lovers experienced a moment of bliss, feeling that physical ecstasy and knowing that they had granted each other the same powerful sensation.

As they slowly came back to their senses, their immense love for one another was the foremost thing in each of their minds. They smiled, kissed, and embraced tightly. Scarlet finally opened her mouth after a period of silent, passionate looks at one another. "Hah... that felt so good, princess... thanks for, uh... letting me have this." Corrin giggled. "You were wonderful... I enjoyed that so very much. I... I think we can do this... more often, from now on." Scarlet's eyes sparkled like gemstones. "Ya mean it? Ah... I'd love that, ya know? I love ya so much... I can't help having those feelings around you..." The silver haired girl nodded vigorously. "I know what you mean... It should be nice to have an even more... intimate relationship. Does that sound right?" Scarlet giggled. "Heh... Ya royals sure pick yer words carefully." She winked with another heartpounding smirk. "Yeah, we oughta have lots more sex. I like things dirty." Corrin couldn't help but smile at how much the straightforward, passionate personality of her lover shined through. "We'll do it lots more, I'm certain. ...for now..." she sighed, then placed a kiss on Scarlet's forehead. "...we should get some rest. Sleep well, Scar." She smiled back and returned a gentle peck to Corrin. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet likes touching Corrin's butt.

"You really do have a cute butt, ya know that, precious?" the wyvern rider muttered into the dragon princess's ear, leaning over and reaching her down, her hand planting a firm grip on the silver haired girl's behind. Corrin giggled and shivered. "I do, you keep telling me!" she replied to Scarlet, blushing and biting her lip as she looked back up into her partner's eyes. The red armored woman was very playful and naughty with her girlfriend ever since the night the two had shared their deepest desires, and Corrin couldn't get enough of it. She absolutely loved her unabashed, blatant words of passion and lust, the way she didn't bother hiding her dirty thoughts and instead professed them with pride made Corrin love her all the more.

The royal herself wasn't very innocent now, either. She was still easy to get flustered and was too refined to speak as freely as Scarlet without being overcome with embarrassment, but she didn't mind gazing upon the knight, appreciating her body, imagining various images and ideas that would never come up in polite conversation. And she enjoyed it, accepting her gay thoughts of her lover made her feel lighter, excited her and gave her energy. She would often give the knight similar touching and groping to satisfy herself, and Scarlet would gladly accept her desires eagerly. The couple had definitely grown closer together.

So, she didn't mind when Scarlet abruptly gave her a teasing grab on her rear while the two were walking along together out in the open. If anyone saw, Corrin might feel apologetic, but for the most part, she wouldn't worry about it. Scarlet removed her hand, grinning as she placed her hands behind her back innocently. "It's true, ya do! I never get tired of telling ya." Corrin giggled at her girlfriend. "And I never get tired of you saying it..." She then skipped ahead of Scarlet, winked at her, and walked while leaning forward a bit, pronouncing her rear more, swaying it back and forth with each step. "Maybe I'll let you look at how cute it really is tonight, hm?" Scarlet blushed and gave an eager, goofy grin. "Ah, you know I can't turn down that offer! Don't leave me in suspense, ya hear?" Corrin nodded. "I'll be waiting for you!"

Later in the evening, Corrin quickly got to her quarters, and once inside, she removed her outfit, stripping down completely, then got out some special panties she had gotten, a very revealing and provocative pair, and once she had put it on, she lay down on her bed upon her bare chest, backside pointed at the door, positioning her legs so they didn't block the view at all. She was slightly nervous of what might happen if someone else came to her in desperate need. Fortunately, that didn't happen, and when Corrin heard a knock on her door, it was followed by, "I'm here, precious!" in the familiar lovely rough voice. "Come in, it's unlocked..." She replied, grinning.

The knight opened the door and was immediately greeted by the view she wanted to see, face turning brilliant red at the sight of her lover's sexy round rear. The indecent underwear was a bonus, making her grin and causing her heart to pound for the incredible girl. "Ah, geez, ya look hot..." Corrin winked over the shoulder, giggling. "You wanted this, right? Go on, undress and come get it!" "Yes, Ma'am!" the short haired girl responded enthusiastically, quickly stripping down to her smallclothes, a lacy set clearly made for intimacy, but not quite as alluring as what Corrin had. With a big smile, the knight hopped onto the bed, lying alongside the princess, reaching her hand back and grabbing onto her bottom with fervor while the other hand lifted her lover's chin, both closing their eyes and locking lips in a passionate kiss.

The feeling of the plush rear in Scarlet's hand was like heaven, she loved the sensation of her body so much, and she was filled with so much exciting passion and love for her playfulness, the way she showed it off for her, the way she trusted her and liked doing things that would turn her on... She loved all of Corrin, she was truly a precious and one of a kind treasure to her. The princess moaned in the kiss, the powerful grip so invigorating, Scarlet's touches and reactions to her temptations were always a great reward to her. She felt so lucky to have met her and fallen in love with her. The knight delivered a strong slap to her butt, and it send a wave of incredible arousal through Corrin, she shivered and her face burned bright. The caress that followed added more speed to her already racing heart. Every single press, grip, rub, and grope on her bottom gave Corrin another surge of lust and affection for Scarlet. She could enjoy just this the entire night.

Scarlet had other ideas, though. She parted the kiss, grinning, hand still placed upon her behind. "Heh, still as cute and sexy as ever... Stay there, darling." Corrin nodded, and Scarlet shifted herself back. "Lemme get this out of the way..." Her gruff voice said as the royal felt her lingerie pulled down off her legs, leaving her naked. Then, the wyvern rider grabbed her hips, her powerful arms spreading the legs apart, and Scarlet flipped over, her face between her lover's legs. "So wet down here... Ya really like it when I touch ya like that, huh, precious?" Corrin nervously smiled and nodded. "Hope ya enjoy this..." Scarlet placed her mouth upon Corrin's entrance and both hands upon her bottom, allowing the dragon to ride her knight's face while she played with her butt.

Corrin cried out in surprise and delight. "Ah! S-Scar!" She moaned, hips wriggling as incredible sensations spread up through her body. Those powerful fingers squished her rear over and over as the tongue of her lover went deep in her. "O-oh, this is... so good..." The princess sighed in pleasure from her treasured love. Scarlet paused for a brief moment, grinning, and said to her, "Ya taste great, sweetheart..." Corrin blushed bright at that filthy comment. "I love hearin' ya talk like that! Keep talkin' dirty and I'll give ya more!" Corrin knew she'd probably give her more anyhow, but she wanted to amuse her. "Nnf! Y-your tongue... feels so good in me..." She moaned, giving in to Scarlet's whims. "A-and your hands... ah... it feels so great when you grab my butt..."

As she spoke, Scarlet gave more and more stimulation to her, the way her tongue moved making Corrin squirm. "G-gah... I j-just... It feels so amazing when you grab me s-so... roughly..." Her hips went up and down on her mouth, more and more desire building in her. "Haaah! I w-want you to just own my backside! It belongs to you, grope it m-more! As much as you want! Ahn!" She didn't even care what she was saying anymore, it just felt fun to say, she felt wild and unrestrained. "S-Scar... I'm c-close...!" She called out. Scarlet placed her tongue upon the clit, gently stimulating it, while gripping tight upon her bottom on both sides. It was enough to send the princess over the edge.

With a loud cry of passion, Corrin released, lights flashing in her eyes with a big smile upon her face. Scarlet let every drop of her love spill into her mouth. Panting and sweating, Scarlet released her and slid up beside her lover. "Felt good, huh?" Corrin beamed brightly and nodded. "Y-yeah... thank you, love..." Scarlet blushed, scratching the back of her head. "Ah, anything for my precious treasure! I just wanna make you feel amazing." Corrin placed a peck on her forehead. "It certainly worked... I love you so much, Scarlet." The rider snuggled close to the princess. "Love ya too, sweet princess. Now, we oughta rest..." She winked, grinning. "Gonna wanna play around with ya more in the morning, I think!" Corrin giggled. She couldn't wait for what Scarlet had in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Scarlet make love in the hot spring.

After a hard day of work, Scarlet relaxed in the hot spring, letting the warm water soothe the tension in her muscles. She sighed, closing her eyes, a blush coming to her cheeks as her thoughts drifted to her beautiful, precious girlfriend. She loved thinking of her, the cute way she acted, how much love she showed to Scarlet, the way her eyes would glimmer with excitement like a shining jewel, and also... that beautiful, sexy body of hers and how good she felt when they had sex and the sweet, adorable faces she made when Scarlet gave her pleasure. Just the mental images made the girl give a small, lustful "Mmm..." while rubbing her legs together, her hand temptingly drifting between...

"Ah! Hello there, love!" Scarlet opened her eyes in reaction to the regal voice that made her heart skip. There was Corrin herself, wrapped in nothing but her towel, entering the hot spring. Scarlet grinned, a surge of happiness instantly going through her at the sight. "Hey there, princess! Nice to see ya... Wanna join me?" Corrin gave a wide smile and giggled. "Well, of course! I'm always glad to bathe together with my girlfriend..." She slowly stepped into the bath, each delicate step holding Scarlet's attention, her motions so beautiful to watch. She sat next to her loyal knight, leaning her head back on the strong bicep, spreading her own arms to place one behind her girlfriend. Being together with each other in the relaxing bath was pleasant to the both of them, happy in one another's company.

Corrin's free hand crossed over, slowly sinking it into the water, and she placed it upon her girlfriend's leg. Scarlet felt her heart beat faster as she looked over and smiled at the princess, pleased by her touch. She began caressing her thigh up and down, Scarlet biting the side of her lower lip gently with her eyes closing, her leg shaking as the sensations excited her more. The water stirred more and more with the rapid motions of her leg, and Corrin felt each small ripple run into her and it was an oddly energizing feeling. With a sly smile creeping on her face, Corrin's hand made its way up to Scarlet's hip, pushing the towel up higher. The knight chuckled. "Ah, yer gettin' dangerous there, princess..." "You don't mind, do you?" Corrin responded knowingly. With her face red, glancing away, the muscular girl replied, "Naaah... I want ya to, precious..." The royal gave a gentle giggle, her wandering palm sliding underneath the bath towel. She only needed to search for a moment before finding the familiar place for her hand, curving the palm over the entrance, the heel of her hand at the top as she curled her pointer and middle finger upward into the submerged womanhood.

"Ahhhh..." Scarlet gently moaned, a sudden change in her expression to one of intense focus on the pulse of sexual pleasure going up through her, crimson flaring in her freckled cheeks, her eyes fluttering closed as her lips parted a small bit, the lower one quivering as her breath rattled out. Corrin was delighted by her reaction, her own face becoming more red with a devious smile and bright eyes as she continued her motions, savoring each lustful sound of excitement and pleasure from her lover's lips. Panting heavily, the warrior spoke, "Ahhn... S-so good, C-Corrin... I... I c-can't help myself..." Her strong arms moved, grabbing at the edges of her towel, desperately opening and unwrapping it, presenting her muscular, naked body to the princess. Her chest rose and feel in the water with labored, passionate breaths, the dragon girl felt a shiver when her beautiful breasts were exposed, thoughts about their luscious soft feeling whirling in her mind without shame or inhibition. Another smile came to the princess's face, soft and kind, warming the heart of Scarlet as her shaking eyes looked at her girlfriend's face. Without saying a word, Corrin turned through the water, gracefully floating in front of Scarlet, keeping her touching hand between her legs, her fingers slowing down for a moment but making sure to maintain arousal. Her arm around the shoulders of her sweet treasure pulled back once she was securely in position, the hand now free, and she placed it upon her towel, opening it slowly before the rider's sight.

The naked woman got a small silly grin, her front teeth peeking out from between her lips, her eyes half-lidded in a lustful expression. She placed her powerful hands upon the shoulders of her love; her grip was strong, but the motions as she slid the towel down off of Corrin were gentle, her hands going down the back as Corrin opened the front, giving her a caress both rough and loving at once. The towel fell open, sinking in the water of the bath, and Scarlet sighed happily at the sight of the pristine breasts of her partner, while her hands stopped their journey upon her rear, invigorating her more as she rubbed over the round, smooth skin with her coarse hands. Now that Corrin's hand had finished removing her covering, she placed it on the side of Scarlet's face, rubbing her cheek with the warm water upon it, and she leaned in, her eyes shutting tight, lips locking with the knight's. Scarlet was glad to let Corrin take command in this situation, going along with it, closing her eyes in return, kissing back passionately. She kept herself from groping her cute butt, letting her hands just relax and feel it delicately, allowing Corrin to determine the pace. As they continued kissing, the silver haired girl's hand slid down the knight, onto her breast, fondling it for a moment before gripping it in her fingers. Scarlet let out a sound of satisfaction in the kiss, her mind whirling, thinking on how much she wanted the sweet girl to continue touching, caressing, groping, playing with her chest, she just wanted her to enjoy her body, she loved her and wanted to show it by letting her do whatever she liked.

The royal slowly pulled her head back, their lips separating. Scarlet could only stare with wonder at her lover, her beautiful, calming face a work of art to her. With a look of passion, Corrin's hand left the other's chest, and went down into the water onto her arm. With a steady, gentle hand, she guided the knight's limb around her, placing the strong, tough hand between her legs with a nod. Then, the princess held the back of her loyal knight's head, and she led Scarlet's face to the royal's chest. After a pause, Corrin resumed fingering her lover, and the pulse of pleasure in Scarlet's body prompted her to move her fingers in turn, pressing on her princess's clit, kissing and sucking upon the soft round tit, giving a sharp grip on her rear. The dragon girl tilted her head back, letting loose a loud, lustful moan, and Scarlet was so thankful she could please her love and her majesty like this.

Pleasure filled Corrin's mind as she felt all this stimulation from the knight she loved, letting out a sharp breath as her lips slid over the hard tip of her breast, a momentary shiver as she awaited her next action, blushing and biting her lip as she felt the mouth press into a kiss on it, the sensation communicating such deep devotion that the princess wished to return as she curled a finger within her partner. She took in air suddenly in a gasp as her lover sucked upon the spot, her entire body quivering from it. The breath she had taken in was released with a soft "Ohhhhh..." as the romantic soldier's tongue pushed forward and flicked the tip, the tension between Corrin's legs mounting more and more with this treatment. Her hips bucked in the steamy water as the rough fingers of the lustful rider wriggled within her, hitting so many sensitive points with her wild motions. She had trouble with her own hands, shaking from joy, her slender fingers pressing on her lover's clit and nimbly stimulating her within.

At last, Corrin clenched her eyes tight and groaned, "Ohh... Scarlet... I'm c-close..." Scarlet was near her limit too, a quick nod giving her the go ahead as she continued to suck and lick her breasts, eager to continue sating her own physical desires for Corrin's body. With a whirl of fingers upon both of them, sexual pleasure coursing through their bodies, they both tilted their heads back and cried out as satisfaction and bliss overcame them, releasing in united ecstasy into the hot water. Corrin drifted back a bit from her lover, gazing into her eyes with complete love and happiness, Scarlet's expression returning the same emotion as they held hands in the bath. 

After a quiet moment, Corrin sighed out, "I love you, Scarlet..." Scarlet nodded, grinning, drooling a bit from how good she felt. "Y-yeah... I love ya too, yer a true... treasure, precious..." The knight looked around. "...So, uh, what do we do about the mess in the springs...?" Corrin giggled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it... Let's get out and I'll make sure it's all drained and cleaned, okay?" With a nod, the two naked lovers exited the water, finding fresh towels to dry off with. They both got dressed, Scarlet in red and Corrin in black and silver, and left the hot spring, hand in hand, smiling at one another.


End file.
